A YuGiOh! Christmas Carol
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: A new turn on an old classic


Me: Hi All! Welcome to A Christmas Carol-- Yu-Gi-Oh! Style!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these things. They're Charles Dicken's and Kazuki Takahashi (Who'd think I'd say those two together?)  
  
The Way it Works:   
  
Kaiba- Scrooge  
  
Yami- The guy that works for him (I forgot his name so his name is still 'Yami'  
  
Marlly- Joey  
  
Tiny Tim- Yugi (it was him or Mokuba...)  
  
The Ghost of Christmas Past- Isis  
  
The Ghost of Christmas Present- Yami (It's the richy royalty thing...)  
  
The Ghost of Christmas Future- Malik (him, Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, Ryou... take your pick.)  
  
Find out the rest for yourself.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Note: If I didn't know the character I kept the Yu-Gi-Oh! name.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***  
  
Me (the narrator): Of all the people in Domino, Scrooge was the meanest.  
  
Scrooge: Bah Humbug!  
  
Me: He had a bussiness that was called 'Marly and Scrooge Corperation' but Marly died and Scrooge entierly took over.  
  
Scrooge: So?  
  
Me: Of all the workers the least paid was Yami. Ironically he needed it most, because....  
  
Yami: My son is sick.  
  
Scrooge: *snorts*  
  
**Setting: Scrooge Croperation late at night. Scrooge made Yami work extra hours**  
  
Yami: My aching fingers...  
  
Scrooge: *yelling* IF YOU KEEP THIS UP YOU'LL START WRITING IN BLOOD!  
  
Yami: o.O!  
  
Mokuba: *runs in with a wreath* Merry Christmas, brother!  
  
Scrooge: Beat it, shrimp.  
  
Mokuba: But it's Christmas! Besides, what is a worker doing late at night on Dhristmas Eve?  
  
Yami: *thinking* that's what I wanted to know.  
  
Scrooge: Bah Humbug!  
  
Mokuba: Well keep the wreath. *leaves*  
  
Yami: Sir, I really need to go. My wife said that she's having a meal for us. I'll invite you if you like...  
  
Scrooge: You're staying!  
  
Yami: But it's Chris...  
  
Scrooge: I don't care if it's the end of the world..... *notices that the papers Yami's writing have errors*  
  
Me: Oh no...  
  
Scrooge: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ERRORS! *grabs Yami byt he collar and chucks him out of the window*  
  
Yami: *lands on the snow* I guess I'm good to go...  
  
Scrooge: AND TAKE THIS #@!*$%# WREATH TOO!  
  
Yami: *Runs away*  
  
**Setting: Yami's house**  
  
Me: Well Yami ran like heck to his home to see his wife, Tea (not that I like her) and his frail son, Tim.  
  
Tea: Yami you're home!  
  
Tim: *Takes crutches* Daddy!*stumbles*  
  
Yami: *catches him* Tim, hi.  
  
Tea: Why were you late.  
  
Yami: Scrooge.  
  
Tea: Oh... I see...  
  
Everyone: *looks at a fire that's dying*  
  
Yami: Out of firewood...  
  
**Setting: Scrooge's house.**  
  
Scrooge: Stupid Yami. *gets in bed* Screw Christmas. An excuse for--  
  
Marly: Scrooge... scrooge...  
  
Scrooge: Wha? Who's there? Marly? *hides in covers*  
  
Marly: Look at me, Scrooge, LOOK AT ME!  
  
Scrooge: *pulls covers and shudders* M-Marly? You're dead!  
  
Marly: So? Screwed, I mean Scrooge, You're gonna be vistited by three spirits every hour, on the hour until you learn that what you did to everyone is wrong!  
  
Scrooge: GO AWAY! *throws pitcher of water*  
  
Marly: *goes through him* !?!  
  
Scrooge: Scram!  
  
Marly: *Dissappeared*  
  
Me: 12:00 midnight.  
  
Ghost of Christmas Past: Oh, Scrooge, Scrooge, Ebenizer Scrooge.  
  
Scrooge: A spook!  
  
GCP: Hello, Scrooge, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.  
  
Scrooge: You're what Marly warned about!  
  
GCP: Hmm.  
  
Scrooge: *gets out of bed* Well what do you want?  
  
GCP: Come with me... *Necklace glows*  
  
**Setting: Feziwig's (Ryou)**  
  
Scrooge: *looks into window* Why it's old Feziwig's!  
  
GCP: Yes. You were so young back then...  
  
Scrooge: *looks at younger version*  
  
GCP: You found true love there.  
  
Scrooge: Yes, Caroline... {It's Isis}  
  
*Young Scrooge and Caroline start dancing*  
  
Scrooge:... but she died and I said I would never love again.  
  
GCP: But you did... *both move to a new window*  
  
Scrooge: Martha! {It's Tea}  
  
*Scrooge and Martha are talking and laughing*  
  
Scrooge: But then she hated me...  
  
*Martha: Ebenizer, I can't stand you! Scrooge: Why? Martha: You've changed and I don't like it!*she leaves**  
  
*The vision ends*  
  
GCP: You changed and now yopu stayed. The next spirit, the next hour shall explain.  
  
**Setting: 1:00 am**  
  
Ghost of Christmas Present: Yay! food!  
  
Scrooge: Who's there?  
  
GOCP: OOpps...  
  
Scrooge: You're eating my food!  
  
GOCP: My bad. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present! *drags Scrooge out of house to Yami's*  
  
Scrooge: What...?  
  
*Yami and his family have a tiny meal. They talk about killing Tim's pet dove for a meal. Tim walks to the bird, weezes and falls down.*  
  
Scrooge: Oh God...  
  
GOCP: See? He needs money!  
  
Scrooge: The poor people... but I...  
  
GOCP  
: You don't get it, do you?  
  
*Everything's firery and Scrooge is in his room*  
  
**Setting: 2:00 am**  
  
Ghost of Christmas Past: *grabs Scrooge*  
  
Scrooge: Oh no! Christmas Future!  
  
GCF: *drags him to a graveyard*  
  
Scrooge: What?  
  
GCF: *Points to a grave*  
  
Scrooge: *looks at grave* why that's Tim!  
  
Yami and Tea: *Walk to grave*  
  
Scrooge and Ghost: Hide behind a grave.  
  
GCF: *Points to name*  
  
Scrooge: Looks at it* What!?!  
  
EBINEZER SCROOGE  
  
Scrooge: I'm not dead!  
  
GCF: *pulls hood down* OH YES YOU ARE!!!!  
  
*ground falls out under Scrooge*  
  
Scrooge: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Scrooge: *wakes up* What? is this a dream!? *runs to window to see Mokuba playing*  
  
Scrooge: You there! What day is it?  
  
Mokuba: CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
Scrooge: Maybe I can still undo the future! I must hurry!  
  
**Setting: Yami's house.**  
  
Tim: Please, Dad, do you really have to kill the dove...?  
  
Tea: *covers Tim's eyes*  
  
Scrooge: *Runs in* Wait! Merry Christmas!  
  
Everyone: *turns*  
  
Tim: Santa?  
  
Scrooge: Yami! Merry Christmas! *gives him money*  
  
Yami: Sir...?  
  
Scrooge: Merry Christmas, Tea! *hands a big turkey*  
  
Tea: My word...  
  
Scrooge: And of course, you, Tim. *hands toys and a really good crutch*  
  
Tim: Thank you, Uncle Ebenizer!  
  
Everyone: *Smiles*  
  
Scrooge:* puts Tim on his shoulder*  
  
Tim: God bless us, Everyone!  
  
Me: Well... the End.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Merry Christmas everyone! 


End file.
